His slave
by Nyangiana
Summary: Rya was a normal chiefs slave until he visited her small city. Now everything is going to change. Sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don´t own magi and it`s characters.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, when she was walking through the streets oft the rather small city. She didn´t like getting up early, but it wasn´t like she had a choice. She had a delivery to make. She grabbed the scroll in her hand a little harder, wondering what was written on it. But God forbid she opened it. The punishment her master would give her would be incredibly bad. She shivered at the thought of the cruel man, who owned her. He wasn´t completely bad, but if she didn´t carry out his orders fast and neatly he was merciless. She picked a faster pace, not wanting to risk being late. The huge, luxurious house she was looking for soon came in to view. The young woman stopped at the gate and approached one of the guards. "Good Morning Sir. My name is Rya slave of chief Kiral. I´m here to deliver a massage from the chief to your master," she spoke with a soft voice while bowing slightly. The guard nodded and opened the gate. He had been expecting her. Rya straightened herself and walked to the front door of the house, where a young slave boy greeted her. He silently led her through the large hallways. In front of a red and gold coloured door he stopped and knocked.

"Come in!"

The boy opened the door and immediately bowed deeply. She did the same before entering the room. A chubby man with obviously expensive clothes sat there behind a desk, which seemed too big for him. "A massage from chief Kiral for you sir," she said bowing again while handing him the scroll. She didn´t need to look at him to know he thought of her as scum. She could feel it. Well, to be fair, she wasn´t that fond of this man either. He disgusted her, but she could never show that. She concealed it behind a perfectly neutral looking mask. He didn´t. His disgust was pretty obvious. But she honestly couldn´t care less. She quickly left the room, not looking back at the rich man. The slave boy closed the door behind her and then showed her the way out of the mansion. She was happy to leave, she always was happy when she left the house of one of those rich assholes. She sighed. Thoughts like this would surely kill her one day.

Back at her masters mansion she made a quick stop at his working room. "The massage has been delivered master," she said while bowing. The dark haired man looked up from his work. His gaze falling on his turquoise haired slave. "Very good, Rya. You can stand up straight now." She complied immediately. Suddenly another slave barged into the room panting heavily. "Excuse my rudeness master, but there is an urgent letter." Kiral was really annoyed, but decided to say nothing and just read the letter. He opened the scroll and his eyes widened in shock. He wasn´t prepared for this. Why couldn´t they have send him this letter earlier? "Rya go tell the kitchen staff to prepare a five course meal for tomorrow noon. Then go buy everything they need. We´re going to have a special guest, one of the princes from the Kou Empire is coming. And you," he pointed at the other slave. "Inform the cleaning staff. The mansion has to be flawless." The two slaves nodded and left the room in a hurry. Kiral sighed. Seriously why couldn´t they have informed him earlier?

Rya looked around on the market. It was quite a lot she had to buy for the meal. The guest already annoyed her to no end and he wasn´t even there yet. It would be another rich asshole that only meant extra work for her and the other slaves. She surely wasn´t exited, but again she had no choice. She managed the shopping rather quick and returned to the mansion. The goods carried by the donkey she brought with her. Well a part of the goods. She was also carrying a lot. It was heavy but she didn´t dare complain about it. Why was this stupid prince even coming to this city? Wasn´t it a small one? Why didn´t he visit one of the big and famous cities? She would have to help with the clean up once she returned home. She wasn´t eager to do so at all. She normally did other stuff, but this was a special case. She had to hurry the work wouldn´t get done by itself.

* * *

It was almost noon now and she was perfecting the dining table before the prince arrived. She smiled a content smile when she decided that the table was beautiful enough. It looked really good, far too good for this stupid prince in her opinion. She turned around when she heard a carriage arrive. She ran into the hallway where all the slaves and the other staff assembled to great the prince. The doors opened and she immediately knelt down. Four pair of feet came in to her view. She wanted to look at these people, but lifting her head was not an option. She fixated her gaze on to one of the floor tiles. "Prince Kouha welcome to my humble house. Please make yourself at home." Kiral´s strong voice reverberated through the silent hallway. "My best slave is going to fulfil all of your wishes during your stay, your highness. Rya! Show prince Kouha and his companions their rooms. You will be Kouhas slave during his stay." A little bewildered she rose from her kneeling position. She certainly hadn´t been expecting this. "Yes Master," she said bowing to Kiral. She turned around and bowed to the prince as well. When she straightened herself she took her first glance at the prince and his companions. The sight she was greeted with surprised her. The prince was a handsome young man around her age. He had long pink hair and bright pink eyes. His white clothes were kind of girly and revealed a lot of skin. He wasn´t anything like Rya expected him to be. He carried a huge black sword and was surrounded by three black haired woman in traditional robes. They also had strange bandages on different parts of their bodies. OK, maybe she should take her statement from before back. He might not be chubby and ugly, but he sure as hell looked extravagant and spoiled. She teared her gaze away from them. She shouldn´t stare at them, it was rude and she could get punished for it. "If you may follow me to your room now your highness." She turned around and started walking. "Please tell me if I can do something for you."

* * *

 **Ok I did it. I finished the first chapter of my first fanfic. I´m sorry if it was bad. I´m also sorry for any kind of grammar or spelling mistakes, but english isn´t my mother tongue. Please review and tell me what you think. That would really help me to improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So since I totally forgot to describe the looks of my OC in the first chapter I´ll do it now.**

 **Name: Rya**

 **Hair: long and turquoise. She wears most of it behind her back, but also two strands over her shoulders**

 **Eyes: emerald green**

 **skin: white**

 **body: thin and about 1, 65 meters tall**

 **I hope the description help you imagine her. I plan on drawing her and using the pic as the pic for this fic, so all of you can see how I pictured her.**

* * *

He was bored. Really, really bored. His room appeared rather small to him, just like everything in this city. He curled one of his pink strands around his finger and thought of what to do. There wasn´t anything exiting in the town, so he had to entertain himself in the mansion. The prince sighed. He didn´t even want to be here. It was a request from his brothers. He would never reject a request from one of his brothers. And now he was stuck here in this boring city with nothing to do until tomorrow. Pondering about what to do he decided to take a bath. So he called for the slave girl. "What can I do for you your highness?" Her response came immediately as she stepped into his room. Her long, turquoise hair flowed around her shoulder like rivers, framing her pale face. Her face showed the same expression as before. A completely neutral mask, but her green eyes betrayed her. He could clearly see her overwhelming annoyance and it grew since he didn´t answer immediately. "I want a bath," He said finally. "Of course your highness. I´ll go prepare one right away. Do you have any favourite smell?" He didn´t need to think about that, but annoying her was kinda funny. "Hm…" Kouha placed his chin in his hand and acted like she asked a tough question. "I don´t know. Maybe apricot or…" He paused and watched her. She waited for him to continue. Anger mixing with annoyance in her eyes. "Peaches! Peaches would be good!" She nodded. "Then I´ll go prepare a peach bath."

Rya turned around and wanted to leave. "Wait! No, I don´t want a peach bath. I prefer figs." She turned around again. Her eyes sparkled with anger, but her voice was monotonous when she asked him if he was sure he wanted figs in his bath. "Yes, I´m sure. Figs are my favourite fruits after all," he answered. She smiled, her smile looking pressed, and nodded, before she left the room in a hurry. He giggled to himself. That was fun. If he had known annoying this girl was so much fun, he would have done it earlier. And then he decided that trying to make his slave lose control would be his task for the rest of the day. He wanted to know how her face would look without the monotonous mask she was shielding her emotions with.

* * *

Rya walked down the hallway to the bathroom, cursing this stupid prince in her thoughts. If figs were his favourite fruits, why didn´t he say figs right away. She had left the room quickly not wanting him to change his mind again. If that had continued, she would have told him he could prepare his fucking bath by himself if he was too stupid to decide the damn flavour. That would have gotten her in to serious trouble. 'Calm down' Rya told herself taking a deep breath. 'Don´t waste your energy on this annoying prince. He will be gone soon anyway.' She reached the bathroom and prepared the bath for Kouha, while her thoughts circulated about the situation earlier the whole time. The girl pushed her thoughts aside, when she finished preparing the bath. The scent of figs filling the whole room now. Rya inhaled deeply. She liked figs. Their smell was sweet and somehow calming. She sighed and left the room. This wasn´t her bath and even though she wanted to enjoy the smell longer, she couldn´t. She would only torture herself with what she couldn´t have and also the stupid prince must be waiting. Not that she would mind letting him wait longer. That would actually be pretty funny and it would give her a little bit of revenge. But it would be a waste of the beautiful bath and she couldn´t get herself to waste such a nice, hot bath. She sighed again and knocked on Kouhas door.

When Rya stepped into the room Kouha was playing with his sword. The sword looked ridiculous on him in her mind. The sword seemed to be too huge for the boy, who was waving it around. She instinctively ducked, once she saw the sword flying towards her head. 'Does he even know what he´s doing with that sword or is he trying to kill me?' she thought angrily. 'Good thing I´m fast. I´m pretty sure he would have hit me otherwise.' She looked up to the prince and saw him several meters away. His black sword in his hand looked smaller than it had before. How was that even possible or did she only imagine it? As this thought passed her head something on the sword caught her eye. A weird eight pointed star. 'A metal vessel!' She could have hit herself for not noticing earlier, that he was a dungeon conqueror. She never would have thought that a prince would go into a dungeon. It suddenly made sense, that the sword was able to get larger. "Your bath is ready prince Kouha." She said like nothing ever happened. "Please follow me."

Sitting in the bath Kouha frowned. He really though he could make her snap by getting her into a dangerous situation. Not that he actually wanted to seriously hurt her. He had total control of his sword. He wouldn´t have hit her even if she hadn´t ducked. Pondering about what else he could do he let the delicious smell of his favourite fruit fill his nostrils. He leaned back in the hot water and enjoyed the feeling of the delicate fingers of the green eyed slave girl washing his hair. She was surprisingly good at it. Kouha felt like he was melting into her soft hands, which were carefully massaging his scalp. It could have continued like this forever in his opinion, but he wanted some time for him alone as well. Rya prepared a stack of fluffy towels for him and then left him alone in the bathroom. He didn´t stay long though since he wanted to get out before his skin got all wrinkly. He towelled himself dry, got dressed and left the room. He stopped in front of his bed to stretch and take a deep breath. "Did you enjoy your bath prince Kouha?" came Ryas voice from the door. He shrieked startled. "What do you think you´re doing?" He shouted. Kouha always got angry if someone scared him. "Don´t sneak up on me like that you stupid bitch!" He knew he was being unfair but he honestly didn´t care. "Go crawl back into the hole you came from, you worthless piece of scum!" In a blink of an eye Rya stood in front of him. Her eyes furious and her finger poked him in the chest. "I don´t care how you treat me and I´ll do whatever you tell me to, since this is my job. I don´t like it but I don`t have a choice. But don´t you dare talk to me like that as long as you´re a spoiled brat. You don´t know where I came from and what I´ve been through. So back the fuck off!" Kouha was startled again. He hadn´t expected her to snap right now, when he wasn´t even doing it on purpose. He opened his mouth to respond, but didn´t get the chance to. Reirei, Jinjin and Junjun burst through the door and tackled him with a hug. "Prince Kouha, you´re alright!" they said relieved. "We came here immediately when we felt the use of magic. We´re so happy nothing happened to you!" He looked down at the three woman hugging him and then glanced over at Rya. She was standing straight again in a respectful distance, an innocent look on her face. "Magic, oh no! It might be dangerous and we shouldn´t risk your highness to get hurt." She sounded just as innocent as her face looked. But he was sure it had been her magic. That would explain how she got from the door to him so fast. "I´ll go inform my master right away," she continued and then hurried out of the room.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this, pleae stay tuned with me. I´ll try to update once a week. And another thanks to all the people who favourited, followed and reviewed this story. This really means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rya had informed her master and Kiral had immediately taken safety precautions. She had acted tough during the meeting, while being nervous and restless all the time. Kiral knew about her being a magician he probably wouldn´t have bought her otherwise. She really didn´t want to inform him, but it would have been suspicious if she hadn´t. Kiral ordered her to stay by Kouhas side nonstop to protect him with her magical abilities. She had agreed without complaints at that time but she honestly didn´t know how she would manage to be around the prince after insulting and shouting at him. Now that the meeting was over she finally was able to let go of her pent up frustration. She hid in a storeroom and let her tears flow free. That Kouha knew nothing after all. He thought he was better than her just because he grew up in a palace. Thought that she was worth nothing just because she was born in simple circumstances. That she was scum just because she had lived on the streets as a kid after her parents were murdered right in front of her. That she was stupid for being caught by slave traders and sold away into a city far away from her home and friends. That she was a bitch for being beaten badly by her previous owner after not obeying his order and then being sold again. But she wasn´t! She wasn´t! She wasn´t! She wasn´t! Hot tears were streaming out of her eyes uncontrollably now. Rya knew that she couldn´t stay in the room for much longer, but she just couldn´t hold back her tears. The girl took several deep breaths to calm down her shaking. When her hands stopped quivering she hastily wiped away her tears. Her eyes were most likely red but her time was over. Reluctantly she stood up and left the room. Rya pondered about using an Illusion to make her face look normal again while walking down the hallway, but Kouhas followers would surely sense it and cause her more problems. So she decided to leave it as it was and bear with it. She took a deep breath in front of Kouhas door before knocking softly.

"Who´s there?" came his voice from inside.

She had secretly hoped he would be somewhere else so she could delay their meeting for a little while. But she just didn´t have any luck today.

"It´s Rya, your highness." She answered.

And with that she entered the room. Prince Kouha was sitting on the bed looking bored. Jinjin, Junjun and Reirei were nowhere to be seen and Rya wondered if that was a good or bad thing for her. She didn´t want to be alone with the prince, but also didn´t feel like dealing with his three followers. The slave girl closed the door behind her and started to explain the situation.

"I´ve been ordered to never leave your side and to protect you with my magic ability until the situation has calmed down. Your subordinates also have their own protectors. And your plans with master Kiral have been postponed until tomorrow for safety reasons. Please feel safe and relaxed."

Kouha wasn´t pleased at all. He wanted to get his business done as soon as possible and there was also one more thing.

"I can protect myself just fine." Came his defiant answer.

Rya sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

"I don´t doubt that and I´m sure my master considered your abilities as a dungeon conqueror, but I have my orders and I will comply to them." She tried to soothe him. She actually doubted his ability to protect himself a lot. He was a spoiled prince after all and he most likely was only able to conquer a dungeon because he had a whole army with him. What could he possibly do?

Kouha simply snorted as a response.

Rya took this as his consent and set down on the uncomfortable, simple chair that was standing in a corner for the servants. She let her gaze wander around the room acting like she actually had to look out for something. She felt his eyes on her and it made her somewhat uncomfortable, but she refused to look back at him. She still felt like she couldn´t meet his eyes. It would probably be embarrassing or make one of them angry. She didn´t know how he felt about her outburst earlier and it made her anxious. He was most likely mad at her, really mad. She knew she shouldn´t have shouted at him, but frankly she thought that it was his fault too. Ryas mind was wandering as time passed by and it got dark outside. Her circling thoughts came to a halt when the exhaustion from the day took over her and she fell asleep.

Kouha was staring at her sleeping form. She was crouched up on the small wooden chair, her head resting against the cold wall. 'She looks cute when she´s asleep.' He thought. 'So defenceless and fragile… and beautiful…' Her face was calm, not like before when her strangely red eyes had been restless. He wondered if she had been crying after leaving his room. 'Maybe…' the prince thought. 'It´s because of what I said earlier.' The thought that he made the girl cry left him with an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. He had never made a woman cry before. Of course he hit Jinjin, Junjun and Reirei, but they seemed to enjoy it and when they cried then never because they were sad and hurt. He usually ensued that this was the case. Moreover he liked hitting the three woman, so why did he feel so strange right now? What was so different that it made him uncomfortable? Kouha unconsciously stood up and walked over to the sleeping girl. He picked her up and laid her down on the big and fluffy couch. 'The chair looks so uncomfortable. How can she sleep there?' She was even more adorable sleeping on the couch. Her body curled up in the soft cushions. Her breath leaving her slightly parted lips in a steady pattern. He sighed and went back to his own bed. 'Just what is so different about this girl?'

* * *

 **Okay I know it´s a little late, but I just couldn´t finish it earlier. I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kouha woke up to hushed voices talking in the hallway. He cracked open an eye and tried to make out the figures standing in front of the door. He recognized Ryas bright turquoise hair immediately, but the man talking to her seemed unfamiliar. The prince stayed silent and tried to recognize more. It was a young man not much older than himself, but at least a head taller than and almost twice as broad as him. He had short black hair and looked like a guard. His smile not fading during the whole conversation. Kouha honestly didn´t know why, but he hated this man. He had never seen the man before, but he hated him so much that it gave him a weird feeling in the gut. He could say that he was jealous of his build, but that would be just a lame excuse. The prince couldn´t explain to himself why he wanted to wipe that grin off of the man's face so bad. That was until he had to yawn and Ryas attention switched to him.

"Good morning prince Kouha. Your breakfast will be ready in a minute. Have you slept well?"

"Mmm…" he said stretching. "Very good, thank you." Kouha wondered if he just imagined the pout on the guys face or if it was really there. And he also wondered whether Rya had really smiled right now or if his imagination was going overboard this morning. Nonetheless he decided to smile back at her before getting out of the bed. He glanced back at the guy and this time he was pretty sure that he wasn´t imagining the pout.

* * *

They had been walking for a while now. Well Rya and the guards were walking, Kouha, his companions and chief Kiral were driving in a carriage. It was hot outside since it was about noon and her feet started to hurt from walking through the sand of the deserted region for so long. She envied Junjun and the other women for being able to ride in the carriage, but at the same time she didn´t want to change positions. She was grateful for the wall of the carriage that separated them so she could sort her thoughts. It was a strange thing, not knowing what was going on in your own mind and not understanding your own actions. 'Why did I smile at him? Why did I even smile?' A smile was a rare sight on Ryas face. She didn´t really have a reason to smile often and she honestly couldn´t remember when she smiled last. What was confusing her even more was that she smiled at Kouha. The prince had insulted her the day before and she had been seriously mad. In the short time she had known him he had upset and nearly killed her. Why would she smile at someone like this? 'Maybe because no one has been so kind to you since your parents died.' Said a nagging voice in the back of her mind. 'He let you, a slave, sleep on his own couch. That is a damn privilege! Also can you even remember when you slept on a real bed for the last time? Not that any of your beds had ever been as comfortable as that couch!' Rya bit her lip and furrowed her brows. She couldn´t remember the last time she slept in a bed. Normally she slept on a simple mat in the staff room. Why did that stupid voice in the back of her mind have to be right and leave her with even more questions? Why had he allow her to have this privilege? Why was he so nice to her? And why the fuck did he carry her to his couch? There was no other possibility, it had to be him who carried her. No one else was allowed in Kouhas room, besides of Jinjin, Reirei and Junjun maybe but those three wouldn´t carry her to the prince's couch. They probably wouldn´t even touch his couch if he didn´t tell them to. So why, why would a prince go out of his way to give her comfort most people didn´t think she deserved?

Rya had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost didn´t notice the shift in the air. "STOP!" she screamed. Everyone came to an abrupt halt only a second before a huge rock hit the place where they would be standing if they hadn´t stopped. The impact throwing them all back and creating a big cloud of dust and sand. The bolg Rya had drawn up protected her efficiently from any injury, but the dust took away her sight. Quickly she pulled out her small wand that she kept hidden under her skirt. The chopstick she once stole out of the kitchen couldn´t really be called a wand but it was the best thing she had and it worked. The dust had barley ebbed away when the next rock kame flying towards them. "Flash!" A beam of light shot towards the rock and crumbled it at Ryas shout. And then she spotted the attackers, a group of large man floating in the air though only two of them seemed to be magicians. The girl shot another Flash at them. It wasn´t a complex spell of light magic, but it could be very dangerous with enough magoi behind it and so the group of men fell to the ground when they were hit by it. None of them seemed to be injured but now that they were on the ground attacking was much easier. The guards immediately went after the men and a battle started. Rya had no doubt that the chiefs guards could take down a group of thieves or whatever they were. The only problem were the unoccupied magicians. The guards were no match for a trained magician, so it would be her job to deal with them. She never actually had fought against another magician, but there was a first to everything; sleeping on fluffy couches, smiling at princes, fighting magicians…

* * *

 **I'm terribly sorry for the late update! I've been on vacation in Egypt and when I came home and was finally reunited with my laptop I got a huge writersblock. (Might also be the reason why this chapter isn't that good) Forgive me, please T^T**


End file.
